Angel In The Dark
by cicithekitten
Summary: Two years ago Charlotte Jackson left her home in Japan for England and She comes back completely different. In a chance meeting Charlotte is reunited with her best friend Haruhi. She starts school at Ouran and Joins the Host club. Love will bloom, Lies will be told and drama will ensue but when charlottes past comes up what will she do to protect the ones she loves the most?
1. Chapter 1

Hi I realized im so horrible. Im now working on a lot of stories….holy crap…and life has to be a bitch but hey do what ya gotta do. Anyway I own nothing but my OC.

~Cici

Chapter: 1

-Charlottes POV-

I sighed as I walked down to the hall of my new school trying to find a place to practice my songs. Hello, I am Charlotte Jackson and I am a new student at Ouran Academy on a music scholarship. I am 17 years old and am in Class 2A. I have ink black hair and royal blue eyes. Most think I'm plain and maybe I am but damn am I cute. I am the spitting image of my mother. I live alone and currently wandering the halls.

'_Dear mother and father, how are you. I did it, I am a student in a prestigious school. I will make your dream come true. How's heaven? I hope you have nothing to worry about and continue to watch me…I miss you both terribly…' _

I came to a stop at music room 3 and smiled..An abandoned music room….interesting. I then opened the door and was hit with rose pedals….Okay that was so not awkward. I walked in anyway and over to a guitar. It was fairly simple so I strung it causing a small but beautiful hum.

I then began to strum remembering the song my mother and father married to.

"_There's a want and there's a need  
There's a history between  
Girls like her and guys like me  
Cowboys and angels  
I've got boots and she's got wings  
I'm hell on wheels and she's heavenly  
I'd die for her and she lives for me  
Cowboys and angels_

We ride side by side  
A cloud of dust, a ray of light  
My touch is her temptation  
Her kiss is my salvation  
She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous  
Cowboys and angels

I'm not sure why her path crossed mine  
Accident or grand design  
Maybe God just kinda likes  
Cowboys and angels

We ride side by side  
A cloud of dust, a ray of light  
My touch is her temptation  
Her kiss is my salvation  
She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous  
Cowboys and angels

There's a want and there's a need  
There's a history between  
Girls like you and guys like me  
Cowboys and angels" 

I finished the song and wiped a tear. I missed them terribly, I wish that man had never murdered them. I took a deep breath and strummed a new song.

"_So you're standing in the middle of the thunder and lighting  
And I know you're feeling like you just can't win but you're trying  
Its hard keep on keepin on when you're bein pushed around  
Don't even know which way is up, you just keep spinning down around and down  
Every storm runs, runs out of rain  
Just like every dark night turns into day  
Every heartache will fade away  
Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain  
So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more and walk out that door  
Go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns cause we all have thorns  
Just put your feet up to the edge put your face in the wind  
And when you fall back down, keep on rememberin  
Every storm runs, runs out of rain  
Just like every dark night turns into day  
Every heartache will fade away  
Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain  
Its gonna run out of pain  
Its gonna run out of sting  
Its gonna leave you alone  
Its gonna set you free and set you free  
Every storm runs, runs out of rain  
Just like every dark night turns into day  
Every heartache will fade away  
Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain  
Its gonna set you free  
Its gonna run out of pain  
And set you free__" _

I finished chuckling to myself I always loved that song and soon I began to strum a new one, one that Haruhi and I had become friends with. I wonder what she is doing right now.

"_Stuck at a red light outside an adult bookstore  
His son said, "Daddy, what are all those X's for?"  
As the light turned green he changed the subject fast  
Started talkin' 'bout football as they drove right past_

_So what do you say in a moment like this?  
When you can't find the words ohh, to tell it like it is  
Just bite your tongue and let your heart lead the way  
Let's get out of here  
Oh, what do you say?_

_Seventeen years old  
She was out with her friends  
They started drinkin' at some party  
Till she was three sheets to the wind  
Her momma always told her  
She could call no matter what  
She was cryin' on the front steps  
When her mom showed up_

_Well, what do you say in a moment like this?  
When you can't find the words ohh, to tell it like it is  
Just bite your tongue and let your heart lead the way  
Let's get out of here  
Oh, what do you say?_

_Sometimes you gotta listen to the silence  
And give yourself a little time to think_

_Her every breath is weaker than the last  
And lately when she sleeps, she talks about the past  
Her husband knows she's tired of holdin' on  
She looks at him and says, "I wanna go home"_

_But what do you say in a moment like this?  
When you can't find the words to tell it like it is  
Just close your eyes and let your heart lead the way  
Oh, what do you say?_

_Ohh, just close your eyes and let your heart lead the way  
Oh, what do you say?  
Ooo, what do you say?" _

After I finished I took a deep breath clearing my head of the depressing thoughts when I heard clapping. My eyes shot open to see 7 boys standing there in awe two of which were my classmates.

"That was beautiful moi ami! Who are you?" The blonde asked.

"You're kidding right Tamaki…I sit right next to Kyoya…." I said and he went into thought.

"Very beautiful Charlotte." Kyoya said writing in his notebook and I smiled shyly.

"May I ask what you all are doing here in a abandoned music room?" I asked and they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well since you're here what's your type." Tamaki said sparkling.

"Excuse me." I said 'Did I just hear him right.' I thought as he pulled me into the center.

"What's your type." He repeated and pointed to the twins. "Do you prefer the mischievous type Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachin?" then to the small blonde who stood next to a tall man. "The boy Lolita type Minzkuni Hunninozuka or the Strong silent type Takashi Morinozuka." Then to Kyoya "Or the cool type Kyoya Otori." Then to the small brown-haired boy that looked strangely familiar. "The natural type Haruhi Fujioka. Or myself the princely type."

My eyes widened as I stared at Haruhi.

"Haruhi….Haruhi Fujioka….Do you remember me? It's me Charlotte…." I stammered and her eyes widened and pulled me into a hug.

"Charlotte! I thought I'd never see you again! When did you get back?" She yelled and pulled away almost crying. She could tell I had changed, I no longer smiled.

"I got back a month ago. How are you! How's your dad!" I asked holding her at arm's length reluctant to let her go.

"Im good and jesus dad can be a pain sometimes! How was England?" She said and I smiled sadly but covered it before she noticed which she saw. She always did. "Did something happen."

"No nothing. It was nice." I told her lying through my teeth to which she frowned.

"Liar spill." She said and I sighed. I loved how she was able to call me out on my bullshit lies.

"Not here." I told her and she sat me down as the host club followed.

"Yes here tell me right now." She said and I looked down.

I knew it was useless to fight with her. I could tell her anything, she was like my baby sister.

"While I was living in England, mum and dad took me to the theater. We were walking back to the town house and a man came out of nowhere, he killed momma and papa Haruhi." I told her looking up as tears fell. "He killed them and just laughed…I wanted to go to the theater and because of that man I am all alone."

She hugged me. "Where are you living?"

I sat there and let her hug me "In a small apartment 20 minutes from here."

She hummed and let go. "Good because I am spending the night."

I raised my eyebrows and laughed at her "You are so going to love the little apartment."

She snickered and nodded. I sighed and she looked at me.

"Now enough about me why in the name of all things pure and holy are you dressed as a guy and in a host club!" I said and she facepalmed.

"I was so hoping you weren't going to ask that, but I broke a vase and now I owe a 8 million yen debt." She said and I facepalmed.

"Really…I leave for 2 years and come back to you with an 8 million fucking yen debt!" I said and she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." She replied and I sighed.

"Whelp nothing else I can do." I countered and looked at Kyoya "I'd like to join your club."

That earned me shocked looks.

"N-."Haruhi started and I cut her off "I mean really, you could add more revenue with adding guys."

That did it and I got a bad feeling as Kyoya smirked. "Welcome to the host club."

"You Mon ami are the serene type." Tamaki said and I nodded.

"Very well. I'll come by tomorrow." That being said I looked down at Haruhi. Who stood as well.

"Wait! Tell us how you met!" Tamaki shouted and I looked at him.

"No…" was all I said and walked out with Haruhi who was laughing. We spent the rest of the night catching up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Kyoyas POV-

Club was closed today for a club meeting. Tamaki was ranting about something but I honestly was not listing to the moron. My thoughts drifted back to the new student. Charlotte Jackson a very beautiful girl with black hair and beautiful royal blue eyes. I had spoke to her on several occasions and each time I saw her eyes they held sorrow and loneliness. I did research on her and found that she was a commoner with no family and here on a music scholar ship.

The door than opened and we fell silent seeing none other than Charlotte come in. She looked around and I smiled when her face lit up when she saw the guitar. She picked it up and strung a cord creating the most beautiful hum I've heard. It was clear she knew what to do as a musician. Then she began to strum cords for a song and her voice was soft and smooth as it drifted in the air.

"_There's a want and there's a need  
There's a history between  
Girls like her and guys like me  
Cowboys and angels  
I've got boots and she's got wings  
I'm hell on wheels and she's heavenly  
I'd die for her and she lives for me  
Cowboys and angels_

We ride side by side  
A cloud of dust, a ray of light  
My touch is her temptation  
Her kiss is my salvation  
She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous  
Cowboys and angels

I'm not sure why her path crossed mine  
Accident or grand design  
Maybe God just kinda likes  
Cowboys and angels

We ride side by side  
A cloud of dust, a ray of light  
My touch is her temptation  
Her kiss is my salvation  
She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous  
Cowboys and angels

There's a want and there's a need  
There's a history between  
Girls like you and guys like me  
Cowboys and angels" 

When she finished I sat and watched her wipe a tear from her eye. You could hear her very soul play when she sang. It was beautiful. She looked like an angel but when you looked into her eyes you saw pain and sorrow, it was like she saw the world for how it was: Cruel. It was then she started a new song.

"_So you're standing in the middle of the thunder and lighting  
And I know you're feeling like you just can't win but you're trying  
Its hard keep on keepin on when you're bein pushed around  
Don't even know which way is up, you just keep spinning down around and down  
Every storm runs, runs out of rain  
Just like every dark night turns into day  
Every heartache will fade away  
Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain  
So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more and walk out that door  
Go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns cause we all have thorns  
Just put your feet up to the edge put your face in the wind  
And when you fall back down, keep on rememberin  
Every storm runs, runs out of rain  
Just like every dark night turns into day  
Every heartache will fade away  
Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain  
Its gonna run out of pain  
Its gonna run out of sting  
Its gonna leave you alone  
Its gonna set you free and set you free  
Every storm runs, runs out of rain  
Just like every dark night turns into day  
Every heartache will fade away  
Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain  
Its gonna set you free  
Its gonna run out of pain  
And set you free__" _

She chuckled. Her songs she sang were beautiful, they held meaning behind the lyrics and it was something you could relate. I stared as she brightened up and started a new song.

"_Stuck at a red light outside an adult bookstore  
His son said, "Daddy, what are all those X's for?"  
As the light turned green he changed the subject fast  
Started talkin' 'bout football as they drove right past_

_So what do you say in a moment like this?  
When you can't find the words ohh, to tell it like it is  
Just bite your tongue and let your heart lead the way  
Let's get out of here  
Oh, what do you say?_

_Seventeen years old  
She was out with her friends  
They started drinkin' at some party  
Till she was three sheets to the wind  
Her momma always told her  
She could call no matter what  
She was cryin' on the front steps  
When her mom showed up_

_Well, what do you say in a moment like this?  
When you can't find the words ohh, to tell it like it is  
Just bite your tongue and let your heart lead the way  
Let's get out of here  
Oh, what do you say?_

_Sometimes you gotta listen to the silence  
And give yourself a little time to think_

_Her every breath is weaker than the last  
And lately when she sleeps, she talks about the past  
Her husband knows she's tired of holdin' on  
She looks at him and says, "I wanna go home"_

_But what do you say in a moment like this?  
When you can't find the words to tell it like it is  
Just close your eyes and let your heart lead the way  
Oh, what do you say?_

_Ohh, just close your eyes and let your heart lead the way  
Oh, what do you say?  
Ooo, what do you say?" _

She took a deep breath and we all clapped. I can see why the school gave her a scholarship she was amazing. Her eyes flew open in shock and I smiled she looked so beautiful when she was embarrassed.

"That was beautiful mon ami! Who are you." He said and I resisted the urge to facepalm. 'Idiot.'

"You're kidding right Tamaki..I sit right next to Kyoya." She said and I felt pleased with her saying my name for some odd reason. Tamaki fell into silence and I smiled.

"Very beautiful Charlotte." I told her while writing in my notebook.

"May I ask what you all are doing here in an abandoned music room?" She asked and we stared at her. Myself I thought she was adorable for saying such things so innocently.

"Well since you're here what's your type?" Tamaki said sparkling and I felt the urge to punch him.

"Excuse me." She said looking at him as he pulled her to us.

"What's your type?" He repeated and pointed to the twins. "Do you prefer the mischievous type Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachin?" then to Hunni who stood next to his cousin Mori. "The boy Lolita type Minzkuni Hunninozuka or the Strong silent type Takashi Morinozuka." Then to me "Or the cool type Kyoya Otori." Then to Haruhi. "The natural type Haruhi Fujioka. Or myself the princely type."

Her eyes than widened as she stared at Haruhi.

"Haruhi….Haruhi Fujioka….Do you remember me? It's me Charlotte…." She stammered and her eyes widened and pulled her into a hug.

"Charlotte! I thought I'd never see you again! When did you get back?" She yelled and pulled away almost crying. She could tell her friend had changed.

"I got back a month ago. How are you! How's your dad!" She asked holding her at arm's length reluctant to let her go.

I felt somewhat happy to see her catch up with her friend. I smiled abit but hid it.

"Im good and jesus dad can be a pain sometimes! How was England?" She said and Charlotte smiled sadly but covered it before she noticed which she did. "Did something happen."

I furrowed my eyebrows what could have made her so sad.

"No nothing. It was nice."She told her lying through her teeth to which she frowned, I frowned as well. What happened to make her lie to her friend?

"Liar spill." She said and she sighed.

"Not here." She said and I raised my eyebrow. Haruhi made her sit on the couch so we followed.

"Yes here tell me right now." She said and she looked down. I could see she was having an internal battle.

"While I was living in England, mum and dad took me to the theater. We were walking back to the town house and a man came out of nowhere, he killed momma and papa Haruhi." She told her looking up as tears fell. "He killed them and just laughed…I wanted to go to the theater and because of that man I am all alone."

I felt anger rise in me. I made a note to look into all of that. A man killed her parents in front of her and shes all alone. My heart felt like it was breaking seeing her cry.

Haruhi hugged her. "Where are you living?"

Charlotte sat there and let Haruhi hug her. "In a small apartment 20 minutes from here."

I did know where she lived and I made another note to pay her a visit.

She hummed and let go. "Good because I am spending the night." I couldn't help but be thankful to Haruhi. Charlotte seemed to be happier knowing that.

I raised my eyebrows and laughed at her "You are so going to love the little apartment."

She snickered and nodded. Charlotte then sighed and Haruhi looked at her.

"Now enough about me why in the name of all things pure and holy are you dressed as a guy and in a host club!" She said and Haruhi facepalmed.

"I was so hoping you weren't going to ask that, but I broke a vase and now I owe a 8 million yen debt." She said and Charlotte facepalmed much to my amusement. She seemed to be used to this type of thing.

"Really…I leave for 2 years and come back to you with an 8 million fucking yen debt!" Charlotte said and she smiled sheepishly.

I resisted the urge to laugh. Watching these two you would have never guessed they were best friends.

"Sorry." She replied and another sigh came from Charlotte.

"Whelp nothing else I can do." She countered and looked at me "I'd like to join your club."

I looked at her shocked. Out of all the things I had imagined her to say, that was not one of them. I started weighing the pros and cons of having her become a host.

"N-."Haruhi started and Charlotte cut her off "I mean really, you could add more revenue with adding guys."

I smirked which caused her to pale.

"Welcome to the host club." Was all I said.

"You Mon ami are the serene type." Tamaki said and she nodded.

I liked that type. She was the perfect example of the definition serene. I began to wonder what club would be like with her in it.

"Very well. I'll come by tomorrow." That being said she looked down at Haruhi. Who stood as well.

"Wait! Tell us how you met!" Tamaki shouted and she looked at him.

"No…" was all she said and walked out with Haruhi who was laughing. I chuckled as Tamaki went to sulk in the corner.

'_Oh yes I do wonder what club would be like.' _


End file.
